Terra Nova After Years
by Terra Nova2149
Summary: Set 3 years after the attack on terra nova and the residents couldnt be happier. But dark times lay ahead with Lucas lurking in the dark, Friends will become more then friends and new allies will start to show their faces. Josh/Skye Maddy/Mark and of course Jim/Elizabeth. maybe Josh/Skye/Lucas but hint hint Lucas wont win.


Josh Shannon was leaving his house it has been three years since the phoenix group were defeated and Lucas and Mira ran into the badlands to what ever danger was lying there. Josh though how the civilians of Terra Nova were finally starting to return to life how they were before the 11th and final pilgrimage since his father blew up the portal at Hopes Center and in that time things have gotten better.

Such as Jim Shannon was made second in command in Terra Nova after the untimely demise of Lt. Washington who was killed saving the Shannons from the brig when Josh got into the fight with Lucas. Nathaniel Taylor was running as strong as ever but was grieving over the lost of his son and best friend.

His sister Maddy started to teach at the school which was good because of how much she knew about a variety of subjects. His mother and others pretty much had a life back to how things were before as well. He himself was returning to normal thought the pain from losing Kara was still there in him his family and Skye were helping him heal.

Skye.. there was so much he could tell about Skye it was funny, When he first saw her when he arrived to Terra Nova he thought she was a little crazy but noticed her she had a tendency to handle well under pressure. She has been the one constant thing in his life that helped him do what he wanted never saying no in the process she even helped him bring Kara here even though her own feelings were going to be hurt.

Now three years later though he realized where he screwed up Skye was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and during these three years they have become pretty much inseparable, Josh now knew that he liked her a lot and wanted to try but the question is if she still had similar feelings for him.

"Hey Josh if you keep standing there people are going to think your crazy" Maddy said looking at her brother with a smile. "Then again you pretty much are" she laughed and walked around to see his face and he looked deep in thought. "Josh? Helloooo? Terra Nova to Josh anyone home?

"Huh? Yeah sure Maddy I would love meatloaf for dinner" Josh said snapping out of his trance like state and then heading to the bar to start his work with Boylan leaving his sister there confused about what the hell just happened.

The bar was pretty much empty like always. Ever since the attack everybody stopped trusting Boylan and only a few people still went into see him Skye being one of them but she was just a supplier. It must have been tough for both of them since some people expected them to stab everybody in the back and run off. "Boylan this place is dead man." Josh said looking at his boss who was absentmindly cleaning a glass for the fifth time in a row.

"I know boy what we need is something that would make people come in here but I got nothing right now" Boylan said while he looked at the clock behind him Josh looked went to his bar and started clearing the dust off the drinks when Skye walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys whats up?" Skye asked as she noticed the yet again bored expression on the boys faces. She then looked at Josh who was staring at her with eyes of longing and pain. She sighed _I honestly don't know what he is waiting for these days_ Skye thought.

"Oh nothing much ya know Boylan says we need to come up with a way to bring in costumers but we don't got a thing. Josh said while Skyes face scrunched up into one of thought until it changed like a lighting bolt hit her.

"Well why dont we do a show." Skye said looking around the bar "Theres plently of space for a stage in her and lots of people in Terra Nova just need some form of entertainment the soilders themselves are bored cause things have been pretty quiet so far."

Josh nodded that was a great idea the Dinos werent causing as much troubul as before infact Skye and him barley saw any last time they went OTG to go swimming besides a lone Slasher. "Yeah Skye your right everybody is pretty bored with no constant threat of death the soilders got nothing to do but stand there." Josh was amused to see her face light up yet again.

"Well kids if you think this well work then your the ones setting it up" Boylan said as he watched both kids just smile at each other. " I will take care of the stage though so dont worry but your in charge in getting people here."

"We can handle that Boylan. Josh do you think you can come to my place later to make flyers with me?" Skye asked as Josh nodded his head "Great thanks" she then kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the bar leaving Josh confused touching his cheek.

"If I didn't know any better kiddo I would say she liked you" Boylan teased while laughing at Josh's blush that was creeping onto his face.

"Shut up old man." Josh said narrowing his eyes at Boylan but wondered how if Skye really did like him again. As the hours flew by Josh was finally dismissed from work and started up the path to Skye's house and knocked on the door which reveled none other the Hunter.

"What do you want Shannon" Hunter venomously said while narrowing his eyes at Josh ever since he arrived her Hunter had liked Skye and hoped for something to happen between them he still didn't care that she turned him down and said that she only viewed him in a brotherly way to him it was going to happen no matter what.

"Ummm Skye told me to meet her here so we can hang out man" Josh said _Seriously what is with this dude _Hunter still showed no signs in moveing though and it looked like he was going to rip Josh's head off with only his mind. _Hunter having super powers will not be a good thing for me_ Josh thought and he was starting to back away until he saw a bumped someone sneaking up behind him.

Josh turned around to see none other then."SKYE!"


End file.
